1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an incinerator, more particularly to an incinerator with a bowl-shaped grate mounted in a combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional incinerator that has a first combustion chamber 1, a second combustion chamber 2 disposed above the first combustion chamber 1, a water circulating device 3 disposed above the second combustion chamber 2, and a stack 4 connected to the second combustion chamber 2. A feed pump 101 is disposed adjacent to the first combustion chamber 1 for delivering combustible waste from a hopper 102 to a grate 106 in the first combustion chamber 1. A stirrer 103 is used to stir the combustible waste on the grate 106 so as to enhance combustion of the combustible waste. The resultant ash or slag is discharged from an outlet port 105.
Although the combustion can be enhanced with the provision of the stirrer 103, incomplete combustion of the combustible waste is still likely to happen for the aforesaid conventional incinerator.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an incinerator that comprises: a peripheral wall that defines a combustion chamber therein, that has a vertically extending portion and a top end, and that is formed with an inlet adjacent to the top end and adapted to permit entry of air flow therethrough and into the combustion chamber, and an outlet disposed below the inlet and adapted to permit discharge of combustion gases therefrom; a bowl-shaped grate adapted to receive combustible waste therein and mounted in the combustion chamber at a level between the inlet and the outlet in such a manner to permit air flow from the inlet to pass downwardly through the combustible waste in the bowl-shaped grate toward the outlet, the bowl-shaped grate being spaced apart from and cooperating with the vertically extending portion of the peripheral wall to define a circulating space therebetween, and having a bottom end; a plurality of laterally extending baffles, each of which extends laterally from the bottom end of the bowl-shaped grate to the vertically extending portion of the peripheral wall; and a plurality of vertically extending baffles, each of which is disposed between the vertically extending portion of the peripheral wall and the bowl-shaped grate above the laterally extending baffles to divide the circulating space into a downward-flowing zone between the vertically extending baffles and the vertically extending portion of the peripheral wall and an upward-flowing zone between the vertically extending baffles and the bowl-shaped grate. Each of the vertically extending baffles is spaced apart from an adjacent one of the laterally extending baffles to define a gap therebetween so as to permit fluid communication between the downward-flowing and upward-flowing zones. An ash tray is mounted in the combustion chamber at a level between the bottom end of the bowl-shaped grate and the outlet.